


Само по себе

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Было ли ей страшно?





	Само по себе

Было ли ей страшно?   
  
Да, разумеется. Ей было страшно. Страшно настолько, что она боялась даже двинуться: застыла в немом ужасе от леденящего взгляда убийцы, направленного на неё. Впрочем, через миг стало ясно: нет, не на неё. На Саске, лежавшего возле её ног. На Саске, ослабленного, истощённого, обездвиженного, скованного проклятой печатью Орочимару.   
  
Сакура никогда не считала себя храбрецом. Она не кинулась бы в битву без какого-либо плана, предполагающего альтернативу в случае провала. И сейчас она видела, словно в замедленной съёмке, как уголок рта Гаары дёрнулся в злобной ухмылке, как Гаара сорвался с места, в полёте раскрывая свою огромную лапу с длинными острыми когтями. И она прекрасно понимала: они направлены не на неё, а на Саске.   
  
Ещё недавно, в Лесу смерти, когда оба её товарища остались беззащитными и стали лёгкой мишенью для противников, Сакура решила, что их нужно спасти. Расставила ловушки — пусть немного и неумелые, но ей нужна была хоть какая-то подстраховка в безвыходной ситуации — и сидела ночь на пролёт, не смыкая глаз. У неё был план — хоть какой-то! — и она была бдительна: готова к нападению.   
  
Сейчас — нет. Ни плана, ни подстраховки, а резкий выпад в сторону Саске стал для неё полной неожиданностью.   
  
Было ли ей страшно?   
  
Да, конечно. Но Сакура видела: Гааре она не нужна вовсе, и если в этот момент, в этот миг, пока он летит на них с раскрытыми когтями, она отскочит в сторону, то спасётся, не получит ран, выживет.   
  
Сакура не была храбрецом. Она никогда не думала, что сможет пожертвовать ради кого-то жизнью, что сможет встать между кем-то и смертью, принимая последнюю на себя. Сакура боялась смерти. Каждый раз после немногочисленных опасных миссий, когда она задумывалась об этом, тело её вздрагивало в страхе от пугающей мысли. И всё же она с готовностью заслонила своего сокомандника, глядя в лицо смерти. 

Когда за спиной дорогой тебе человек, тело, как однажды сказал Саске, двигается само по себе.


End file.
